


Spa+Mano Weeks

by Tafkan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Mild Gore, Other, Swearing, Violence, romano week 2017, spain week 2017, spamano week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafkan/pseuds/Tafkan
Summary: My collection of my written contributions for Romano Week, Spain Week, and Spamano Week 2017.





	1. Romano Prompt 1: Dreams

### The Hallway

 

What could be more relaxing than sleep? A lot of things, probably. It was certainly more confusing than relaxing for one Southern Italian, because there was no way that this was real. No, he had to be asleep, right?

Romano stared down a long, endless corridor lined with doors on both sides, the ceiling, and the ground. His footsteps echoed in the metallic blue hallway. His hazel eyes scanned the area cautiously–an attacker could jump out at him from any direction–why else would he be wearing his WWII uniform? He had no idea how far into this place he was–all the doors looked the same and he couldn’t see anything in the pitch darkness behind him. All the doors looked the same, why not investigate? He had nothing better to do. Romano reached for a door on the left and opened it. He was blinded by a white light and pulled inside.

When he could see again, he found himself in a wheat field at dusk. The red and orange hues in the sky formed a foreboding backdrop around a figure far taller than him. He stared at the figure until it began to take shape. He gasped when he realized it was his Nonno, Rome. Tears welled in his eyes as the elder nation knelt down next to him with a sorrowful grimace.

“Lovino,” he cooed and gently stroked the crying boy’s hair, “I have to go away for a little while. Veneziano is still so weak, and he needs to go back to Venice. I’ll be staying with him there for a while. I need you to be strong and take care of the land on your own.”

“No! Nonno! Please don’t go! Don’t leave me!”

“I have to, and you’re strong enough now, you don’t need me here as much. I believe in you, and no matter how far away I am, I love you very much.” Rome said with a sad smile. Romano pushed his hand away and forcefully hugged him, nuzzling his face into the elder’s toga. Rome hugged back and whispered,

“I trust you with my name, and I trust you with my home. You’ll do wonders.”

And then everything faded. Romano was back in the hallway, staring down an endless corridor. He continued on and noticed a door shaped like a heart. Confused, but curious, Romano entered that room. There was another white flash and he found himself in Naples, on Spaccanapoli. The buildings were both quaint and marvelous with a history’s worth of architecture, but despite it being only the late afternoon, the promenade was empty and hazy.

Romano looked down and noticed two things; his outfit was a red button-down shirt, slacks, and slick black shoes; and the second was that he had a small bouquet of roses. So he was in his heart, and he was going on a date. Good job door, just great. Romano’s love life was complicated and he amassed romantic feelings for a few other nations, not that he would admit it. He saw them all when he looked up.

They were lined up in front of him, dressed nicely of course. This was starting to look like America’s dating shows! From left to right there was Portugal with a slight smirk, Belgium waving sheepishly, Luxembourg grinning, the Netherlands holding a single tulip, Prussia, Poland, Turkey, Canada, America, England, and Spain.

“What the fuck?” Romano gasped, letting his jaw drop. America stepped forward with a laugh,

“Dude, you gotta choose one of us! I mean you came through the door, so you’re stuck! You know the drill right? You’ve seen _the Bachelor_!” he smiled. Romano face palmed and signed. He was never watching that show ever again! He scanned each of the faces, trying to decide who he would pick. One by one people disappeared into a puff of smoke. This happened until only one was left standing. Yeah, this person…it felt right.

He stepped forward and cringed. He felt like someone was rubbing wet sandpaper up his cheek. He wiped at his face, making a fool of himself. Then everything faded to black.

Romano woke up in his bedroom and rolled away from a beige and brown cat with a curl like his. So much for his dream date. So much for seeing Nonno. He could go back to sleep, right? Yeah.

No, not with his cat Biscotti pawing him and meowing. Romano groaned and got up to feed his cat. Sleep could wait a few hours.


	2. Romano Prompt 2: Flowers

### Lilies

_feat. Rome_

 

Lillies. The flowers of devotion and purity. They also signify renewed purity after death and rebirth. Romulus, the Roman Empire embodied, should have realized that his time was running out when he was compelled to approach a field full of them, just outside Naples. It was hardly the season for such flowers. He wondered what they were doing there. A foreboding feeling took over him as he knelt by a flower. He gently touched the white petal and watched it bend under his delicate touch.

That’s when he heard it, sniffling. He looked up and saw a young boy with dark brown hair and watery hazel eyes in a simple tunic. He was adorable, hardly 5, and utterly defenseless. Romulus let the flower go and smiled warmly at the child.

“Hello little one, what’s wrong? Did your parents leave you behind?” Romulus asked. The boy shook his head violently, making a peculiar curl bounce. That curl…there was something about this boy.

“Don’t be frightened, I want to help. I’m Romulus, what’s your name?”

“I–I don’t have one, Sir.” The boy sniffled, “I don’t have a name or a mother or a father!”

“No mother or father? How long have you been without any parent?” Romulus asked worriedly. He was surprised at his own gentleness. The largest empire in the west, with hands covered in innocent blood, was supposed to instill fear and call for respect. Compassion was supposed to be weakness. What was he doing?

“I never had any…” the boy pouted as his sobs quieted. Romulus froze, this boy was how old? He was so little, so small. He couldn’t just leave the kid there. And then that kid said something he never expected to hear.

“You–You’re the Roman Empire, aren’t you? The nice old lady in the city told me all about you, you don’t get old. She said–she said I was like you! I don’t get to grow up!”

“Interesting.” Romulus tapped his chin. This kid was crazy! But he would humor him, “How old are you?”

“Four.”

“And how long have you been four?” Romulus asked with a smirk.

“Ten years.” The boy said, staring Romulus down. That smirk vanished in an instant. Romulus understood that foreboding feeling he had, this was the beginning of the end. There was only so much the empire could do. He chose the one that felt natural.

“That old lady was right. You’re just like me, which means you need two names and a mentor. I can provide all those if you want.” Romulus bowed his head. The boy’s face lit up into a huge, although snotty, grin. Rome was going to take him in! He was bouncing on his heels when Romulus looked up and smiled.

“Now for a name…Lavinio, I think would be a perfect human name. Then there’s your immortal name, mine is Rome. Until you’re strong enough to survive on your own, I’ll call you Romano. Does that sound good?” Romulus hummed and picked a flower. Lavinio picked one, mimicking the older nation, and took hold of Rome’s free hand. It was time for his journey to begin.

* * *

 

Lovino, as he came to call himself, stood on the bank of the Tiber River holding a bouquet of lilies. It had been centuries since his Nonno vanished. For decades he thought it was all his fault, Rome left him to fend for himself when Veneziano was weak and frail. He felt he was the one to end Rome for so long that he merged the name given to him, Lavinio, with the word meaning “I destroy,” Rovino. Lovino only used his given name one day a year, some time in September, when he visited the place Romulus supposedly appeared with a boquet of lilies.

“Nonno,” he sighed and stared at the flowers, “it’s me, Lavinio. I miss you so much. I hope you’re proud of me, even though I never became as strong as you. It’s funny, I keep coming back as if you’ll hear me–as if I’ll know what to say. All I can say is that I’m sorry and I love you–“ he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, “—oh, and here, take these flowers. They’re supposed to mean innocence, something a dirty old man like you could use more of.” he chuckled, thinking of all the horrors Rome saw, and all the people he slept with (in very little detail…) Romano tossed the boquet in the river and watched it float to the forest. He let out a shaky breath and sighed–his conscience was reborn for another year.


	3. Romano Prompt 3: Cooking

### Lunchtime

 

When little Mia’s mother asked him to watch the little girl so she could go to the doctor’s, Romano just couldn’t say no to the village woman. That’s how he wound up in this situation, trying to make lunch and small talk with a four-year-old sitting on a clean counter with his cat on her lap. She was cute, with big brown eyes and braided dark hair.

“So Mia,” Romano asked with his eyes trained on the cutting board, “Is there anything special you want on the pizza?” Yes he was making pizza, no he didn’t want to add any ridiculous toppings like a certain American would, but kids have to eat, right?

“Could it be pizza marinara?” the girl asked shyly as she scratched behind Biscotti’s ears. Romano smiled and grabbed the garlic bulb in front of him, he broke off and cleaned a few cloves, and then idly gave the sauce on the stove a quick turn.

“Of course it can!” Romano chuckled as he made quick work of the garlic. Mia had never seen anyone chop vegetables so fast without getting cut! It was so cool.

“Whoa!” the child grinned, “that is so cool! Where did you learn that, Mr. Romano?” the cat on her lap snuggled in closer and purred softly.

“Me?” he asked as he stepped away from the counter with the cutting board in hand, “My friend taught me how to do that ages ago! My little brothers were impressed back then, before I had any practice.” He moved and placed the cutting board on a different part of the counter and grabbed the flour from the cabinet overhead.

“You have a big brother?” Mia gasped.

“No, I have two little brothers.” Romano smirked as he coated the counter with flour.

“Little brothers!?”

“Yup. Word on the street is, you might have a little brother.” he hummed and set the flour container aside. It was time to knead and toss the dough, which was conveniently resting in that area.

“I don’t want a little brother or sister.” Mia pouted. Romano could understand that feeling–Veneziano and Seborga could be such pains at times.

“You know,” Romano grunted as he began kneading his creation, “When I was a kid, I didn’t want any brothers either. I thought a little brother would steal all my stuff, make Nonno hate me. I didn’t want to be forgotten. But then my brother Feliciano appeared…” he paused as he focused on shaping the dough.

“And yeah…” he said, tossing the dough, “I might not have been the center of attention…” he paused to catch and toss it again, “but they didn’t forget about me…And no one let him get away with stealing my stuff…he thinks I’m so cool because I’m his big brother…which is a dumb reason!—Eep!” the wide, thin dough landed on his head and draped over his shoulders a little. Mia giggled at her silly babysitter. He was so glad he wore a handkerchief over his hair!

“As I was saying,” he said as if that didn’t just happen, “I should have been cool because I’m not just his big brother, but a good one!” he tossed the dough once more and placed it on a pizza stone by the simmering sauce.

“Mr. Romano, do you think I’ll be a cool big sister?” Mia asked as Biscotti, the stupid cat, crawled off her lap and leapt to the floor. Romano paused and tapped his chin as if he were thinking about his answer.

“You…I know you’re gonna be a cool big sister! If you’re not bored talking to an old man like me, you’ll be the best big sister ever!” he smiled brightly and poured the sauce on the dough.

“But you’re not old, silly Mr. Romano!” Mia giggled. If only she knew! He chuckled as he carefully spread the few toppings on his pie, then quickly placed it in the oven. He set the timer and then washed his hands before he gently lowered the child to the floor again.

“Whaddaya say we color until lunch is ready?” he asked. The kid nodded so quickly he thought her head might fall off. He led her out of the kitchen, and made a mental note to change his shirt before her mother got back.


	4. Romano Prompt 4: Historical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little on the gory and violent side fyi

### Not My Caesar

_feat. America and Italy_

 

He was convinced in the beginning that this foolish journalist could make him and his brother as strong as Rome once was. And then in 1925, Mussolini dissolved the parliament and became a dictator. That was bad, but he had terrible bosses before. Then 1928 came along, women lost their rights, and the voting system became obsolete. Romano had a horrible feeling that his country would mirror Rome’s in its downfall rather than power.

He was angry, purposefully surrendering to the allies, evading armed conflict, and deserting his assignments. Romano made an image for himself, one that he and his brother would have to deal with for the next eighty years–he and Veneziano were cowards–the latter had defeated the Ottoman Empire as a child! Romano saw Spain’s empire collapse, he saw Rome collapse, he would see Germany collapse, but dammit if he collapsed because a power-hungry little man!

Thankfully, his own council voted Mussolini out of power and arrested him. It wasn’t enough to sate the brothers’ anger, nor their people’s, but it was a step in the right direction. 1943 was one of Romano’s better years because of that, and because the allies came hardly 2 months later.

Romano stood on the beach at Salerno, staring at the ships coming in, the morning wind in his hair was as refreshing as seeing his old friend ought to be. Italy had neutralized their military and made an agreement with the allies. The Germans didn’t, they wouldn’t leave, and had control of all the bases set up in his country. Germany and Prussia would get an earful when the war was over–at least he planned it that way. Despite his boss’ efforts, more blood would stain his shores, and he would watch the American and British forces take down the occupants. And then he would have a chat with one hero.

* * *

 

“Romano!” America grinned brightly as he exited the medical tent with a bandage wrapped around his head and a pair of blood-stained glasses in his pocket. It amazed him that someone could be so bubbly when they just killed countless people and lost almost as many. It amazed him more that the country could smile with the scent of shit and decay in the air. He was even more amazed that he smiled back and greeted him with a quick hug.

“God it’s been forever, buddy!” America laughed, “I missed you!”

“It hasn’t been that long!” Romano scoffed, “I missed you too though, we’ll have plenty of time to catch up before you go. I doubt you’ll be gone long.”

“No promises, you know I have to win in the Pacific! England is gonna be here to help. As long as you don’t do anything crazy, we’ll be fine!”

 

 

If America knew then that right before the war ended, Mussolini would be executed with his mistress and their bodies dumped in Milan, he might have left sooner. Romano made damn sure to visit the city with his brother to pay his “respects.” He never felt more satisfied about throwing rotten tomatoes at something–to spit on someone–to kick someone long since dead. He witnessed a woman unload a pistol into Mussolini’s body, out of revenge. He even got a chance to piss on the body. And then America just had to order the removal of the bodies and put a stop to his rude relief.

Romano was not Rome. Veneziano was not Rome. They were the Republic of Italy. And Romano promised himself he would never let a new Caesar take over again, or die trying.


	5. Romano Prompts 5+6: Summer and Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Day 5 Submission was short I merged the two.

### Summer Drabble

Romano yawned as he rested in his blooming garden. The flowers around his hammock swayed in the gentle breeze. He idly sipped a little lemon water and sighed contentedly. He could be strolling through town or relaxing on the beach, getting a tan. Nope it was his lazy day off and he was just fine where he was. The idle bee buzzing softly overhead might not have his luxury, but a bee got to see the southern Italian countryside. Romano was happy to be able to stop and enjoy the things he represented. If he didn’t fall asleep in the warm sun.

### Mr. Style

_**Pip pip pip pip pip pip pip!** _

Flavio kept pressing gently on the pedal as he fed the fabric slowly through the machine. He had to get the lapels on this suit perfect. His client wanted to show off with her business partner–a dark grey suit with a single-breasted, open-neckline jacket and a dark green tie. He preferred brighter colors, but he was getting paid. He enjoyed making the dress for his client–a classy dark green sleeveless with a pencil-skirt and a collar so she could wear a tie as well. The best part of that was adding the embroidering on the bottom–simple silver vines with gold leaves. It was a challenge, but he loved it!

_**Pip pip pip pip pip pip pip!** _

Flavio carefully tied off the end of the thread and pulled the pins holding the fabric in place out. With seven pins between his lips, the blonde held up the jacket and grinned. He left his sewing table and went to the mannequins on the other side of the room. His creations were there waiting. He hung the jacket on the proper mannequin and hurried back to his sewing table to stick the pins back into his pin cushion.

**Ding!**

Flavio turned swiftly and moseyed to the front to see who had entered his shop. Two people who looked like they could be twins. One was a woman with long loose auburn hair and hazel eyes. She was short, but intimidating. The other was a short, stocky, and impatient looking man. He had the same eyes and hair color as the woman, but he was not at all threatening. Flavio smile at them. It was his client Chiara Ricci and her business partner, Romano, if he guessed correctly.

“Ciao bella! You look stunning, as always!” he beamed and leaned on the counter. Romano looked even more annoyed.

“And you, sir, are Romano? Funny, I didn’t expect to be working with such a handsome man!” Romano visibly relaxed.

“Ciao Flavio, spare us the flattery, please.” Chiara crossed her arms and tapped her foot, “We  _do_  have to get back to work sometime today.” Flavio winced and grinned sheepishly. He talked the poor woman’s ear off when she submitted the order and never did get back to the office–he had no idea what she did but it was important!

He waved them to follow him to the back, and led them to his latest designs. He giggled once they saw his work. He wondered whose jaw hit the ground faster.

“She wasn’t kidding!” Romano gasped, catching Flavio’s attention. Chiara shrugged and motioned for Romano to continue–she was amazed, but not particularly surprised.

“You really are Mr. Style, best designer in the whole damn country!”

“I do my best!” Flavio cooed. He liked that name, Mr. Style. He was so using that on his business cards!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flavio = 2p!Romano
> 
> Chiara Ricci = nyo!Romano. Her last name is actually Italian, unlike 'Vargas' which is Spanish.


	6. Romano Prompt 7: Mythological

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short shoot off from Scalier

The sunlight streamed into the sea, fracturing and dispersing beneath the surface where a pod of seven dolphins played.They chirped and jumped around as needed as they flipped and rolled in the currents–and they were getting bored.

Luckily for them, a young merman was on his way home from secretly visiting the Italian coast. He had curly brown hair and hazel eyes, focused on descending toward the reef he called home. His red scales glinted in the light as he swam quickly and carefully to keep the contents of his satchel from spilling. His pink fins were working tirelessly as he steered himself with the matching webbing between his fingers. The dolphins spotted him and decided he was the perfect plaything.

The merman saw the dolphins nearing and groaned–these dolphins already made his life hell by stealing his bag last time he visited the surface. He was so glad he decided to enchant the paper in those books! Alice would have been so mad if he forgot that part! Probably as mad as Nonno was when he returned late. It wasn’t entirely his fault he lost his protection charm! But he was a siren, that turtle was useless to him! And dammit, he was the crown prince Lovino and he could dictate when siren school training started–it was under his command!

Not being one to argue with the king again, Lovino darted toward the ocean floor. It was too deep for those jerks, but they followed, thinking it was another game. He was usually faster than them, but he was exhausted and his bag was full of delicate materials.

One of the dolphins was able to snatch his bag and darted for the surface to breathe. Her friends followed her.

“Fuck!” Lovino roared as he flailed and twisted so he could chase them. His scales crept up his arms and torso and his dorsal fin grew spines. He zoomed past six of them and tore the bag from the leader’s mouth. Her dark eyes widened out of fear when she saw two yellow cat-like eyes glaring at her. She done fucked up!

"Take my fucking shit again and I will make sushi out of you, Delores!” he snapped and dragged a clawed hand down his neck as they continued their ascent. That was the underwater version of dragging a finger across your throat. Delores the dolphin breached with her pod following close behind.

Once she returned she clicked an apology to Lovino. The prince was still raging but accepted her apology–however fake it was. He swam away without a goodbye. He had to get the stuff to Alice, all of it was important–especially the scarily accurate portrait of a sailor with a dark ponytail and blue-green eyes.

She was in love, so seeing her giddy reaction would be worth a little argument with the king. He just hoped one day he would be able to live without him breathing down his neck. It’s not like he was the little merman or something! His problem was simple–Dolphins are assholes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice = nyo!England


	7. Spain Prompt 1: Dancing/Music

### A Performance

 

Antonio loved to play the guitar, there was no questioning it. He could sit by a fountain and play for hours on end, tips or no tips. It was such a wonderful feeling, to create rather than destroy. As a former empire, he had his fill of destruction. As a nation in general he saw destruction too often, and it wore on him. Playing music and filling the streets with sounds was one of the things that kept him sane.

He was playing by the fountain in Plaza de España in Seville. Songbirds chirped with the music, giving it an even more natural feel. The occasional passerby would drop a few euros into his case and move on. Only a few people stopped to listen to him. His fingers pressed the rivetted metal strings and glided easily over the frets–that was all that he cared for in the moment. Hardly anyone could distract him while he was in his zone.

And then _she_ came along.

Antonio finished his song and looked up to see his counterpart, Carmen sitting next to him with a friendly smile. It wasn’t often he saw Carmen outside of work, she was always wearing a turtle-neck jacket and a tight bun, so seeing her that day with her hair a little looser and her neck exposed was a little strange. He moved to set his instrument aside to have a proper conversation, but she stopped him.

“No, no parar.” she chuckled, “Quisiera solicitar una canción, por favor.”

“¿Cúal canción?” he asked nervously. What kind of craziness would she come up with? He knew Carmen was an overachiever and damn stubborn. If it were some song he hadn’t had much practice with, well he didn’t want to make her mad.

“Veinto del Arena.” she wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. Oh, that was one of Antonio’s favorites! He could play it over and over, it was so much fun. And it was great for dancing! He figured Carmen wanted to dance to it–not just because she specifically asked for Gipsy Kings, but also because she was wearing a red dress similar to the traje de gitana, which meant one thing: flamenco.

Carmen got up and got a little distance from the fountain. Antonio played the first chords with a smirk and watched her snap into a pose with her hands behind her hips. As he played she turned slowly and lifted one arm above her head. As his playing got faster, so did her turning until she gracefully slid to the right and lifted her other arm to partially extend outward. She stepped forward, turning with each step and kicking the back of her skirt up and moving her arms sensually.

Antonio kept playing, getting faster and faster, and he started singing along to himself. Carmen picked up the edges of her frilly skirt and let loose. She twisted and turned sharply, shaking the ruffles a bit. Then she brought her hands together and dropped the fabric in order to lift her arms above her head. She stomped in time with the guitar and popped her hips rhythmically. Her arms fell slowly to her sides as the song reached its fastest peak. From there her movements were sharp, sensual, and practiced.

Antonio watched her move as he played the song he knew by heart. Carmen was an amazing dancer, better than him, and seeing her perform only made him appreciate their culture so much more. If playing the guitar kept him from falling over the edge, performing with his oldest friend was like having someone there to pull him back further. Little did he know, that it was the exact same thing with Carmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Translations_  
>  No, no parar = no, don't stop
> 
> Quisiera solicitar una canción, por favor = I would like to request a song, please
> 
> ¿Cúal canción? = which song?


	8. Spain Prompt 2: Festival

### La Guerra de los Tomates

The streets were filled with red remains and shrill shrieks. Antonio’s mind, however, was quiet. He breathed deeply and slowly to combat the ache in his muscles. He was not as good a runner as Romano. He cradled his ammunition close and closed his eyes. No one would find him in this old crate. At least for a little while.

Francis and Gilbert were bound to come around eventually with a captive–Romano. This was war–a war where allies became enemies in an instant. Those two would catch Romano eventually and force him to turn on his old boss. Antonio would get the better of them, he was certain. It would be and ambush that would go down in history!

The red flesh and liquid staining his hair dribbled down his face over a pair of goggles. It dripped down his neck and back onto a splattered t-shirt. He peeked out of a hole in the crate. His green eyes were alight with a new passion. Francis and Gilbert were nearing. Romano was nowhere in sight–good, no traitors, no problem.

The adrenaline surged through his veins as the duo neared, armed and ready to attack. Antonio loaded, ready to strike the exact second he jumped from the crate. Oh they would pay dearly for attacking him while his back was turned. Just a little closer.

_That’s right Gil, look over your shoulder. Someone might sneak up on you!_ Antonio thought with a devious grin.

_That old hat won’t save your hair Francis, I promise you that._

_Just a bit closer._

_Yes. Closer. I can’t wait to hear you scream!_

Gilbert and Francis neared his crate, covered in the ruins of war. Deciding Antonio was nowhere to be found, they turned their backs to the large wooden box that was pushed against the wall. Bad move.

“¡Viva España!” Antonio shrieked as he leapt from the crate with two tomatoes in his hands. He had an evil look in his eyes that Francis and Gilbert only saw for a split second when they turned around. Antonio squished the tomatoes in their faces and ran as fast as he could into the streets of Buñol.

Gilbert and Francis wiped their faces clean and chased after him, trying not to slip in the tomato splattered on the ground. They followed the sound of Antonio’s cackling as he fled from them and dodged tomatoes flying between buildings. This was war, and what could three past empires do better?


	9. Spain Prompt 3: Business

### Regen Sie sich ab, Spanien

 

Carmen steeled her nerves and adjusted her suit jacket one more time before she left for the office. She had to get there extra early if she wanted everything to go well. Everything had to go well. Her boss was handling some trade and fiscal negotiations with Germany, and that meant she would have to have the same type of discussion with Monkia–aka the country who took her job too seriously. That woman was rigid when it came to things such as punctuality and cleanliness. Carmen at least had the cleanliness down!

She drove from her house in the countryside to Madrid, which was usually a peaceful, scenic ride. Not when she had to make sure to impress the main country loaning her money (and her number one tourist!) It was just her luck that a herd of cows decided to cross the road she was on, making her wait. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and growled under her breath. Once the last cow got out of the way she would have to make like Chiara and hit the gas!

_3_

_2_

_1_

Carmen slammed her foot down and hurried down the road. She could not and would not be late! Not with this one!

But then there was an accident…she had to go at a snail’s pace…

And then she got stuck behind a bus…could things get any slower?

And to cap it all, she hit every red light!

Naturally she called her boss to tell them she would be late due to, as she put it, “Algunas cosas son del maltido Dios!” She was irate, naturally. Her neat bun was slipping loose and her eyes were filed with the rage of a bull that was caged for too long.

Then she finally parked, next to Monika’s car. Joy. She didn’t care if she was in a pencil skirt and heels, she had to get to the meeting room! She ran up four flights of stairs, not bothering to check in with the secretary or clock in. (Marisela saw her race by, it was fine!)

Out of breath and panting, Carmen reached her destination. She swung the door to the meeting room open. In the middle of the blue and gray room, at the glass table, in one of the black swivel chairs, Monkia was reading a report from her sister, Maria. She jumped a little in her seat when the door slammed into the wall. Her eyes went wide in shock when she saw Spain–disheveled and angry. In her shock from seeing Spain of all countries looking murderous she yelped in her native tongue,

“Regen Sie sich ab, Spanien!”

“What?!“ Carmen snapped.

"Calm down, Spain!“ Monika spoke again with less urgency in her voice, “Your boss informed me that you had experienced a few delays when I arrived.”

“You’re—You’re not upset that I’m late?” Carmen wheezed and slouched.

“You called and explained your situation. I cannot be mad at you because of something so far out of your control. Why don’t you take a seat and we’ll begin when you’re not panting like Aster in the summer. Alright?” Monika flashed a wry smile. Carmen smiled back and let out a dry laugh before plopping into a chair and catching her breath. She had to remember that for all her strictness, Monika was still a person who lived in the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> *Algunas cosas son del maltido Dios - Some things are God’s damn will
> 
> Regen Sie sich ab, Spanien - Calm down, Spain
> 
> *I could be very wrong, my Spanish is...lacking


	10. Spain Prompt 4: Historical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from Irish Gaelic in parentheses at the end of the paragraph!

### Tuairt na hArmáide

_Crash of the Armada_    


  
As if a storm making him lose to England wasn’t bad enough! Here he was desperately trying to navigate the seas in a downpour on a damaged vessel! The sky was black as pitch and the winds howled in his ears. Rain smacked in his face as he barked orders to avoid the crags and steer toward home. He had lost too many men, too many ships–some from his brother’s fleet, some from Romano’s. He had to get these men home safely! He had to!

“¡Chocamos contra un risco!” the look-out shrieked down to him over the gale. Antonio looked up at the desperate man and ran to ring the bell, sounding the alarm. It was time to pray. He tore his helmet from his head and threw it aside, there was no use protecting his head against the rocks if it meant he would drown and die a slower death–as a country he could float away or wash up after being knocked out, and he would rather be knocked out or piss drunk than in this situation!

“¡Atento!” Antonio spun on his heels to see La Juliana, with a cracked hull, blindly crashing into his ship. The last things he remembered were the sickening crack of wooden boards, the wind whipping his free hair around his face, the screams and desperate prayers of his men, and the sight of a wave towering over the edges of two disintegrating ships. And then it all faded to black.

“Beo nó marbh!?” Antonio heard a strange man shouting as he regained his senses. The rush of the waves and the storm loomed in the background. Of course he wasn’t dead! In heaven he was sure he would have understood! ( _Alive or dead?_ )

He felt a warm hand press against his pulse and grunted. He blinked as the hazy figure of a woman hovering over him came into view.

“Tá sé fós beo!” she shouted and rolled her eyes. It was as if she knew he wouldn’t die. ( _He’s still alive!_ )

“¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estoy?” he grumbled.

“Chraiseáil tú agus tháinig tú as!” she said impatiently as she tried to get him to sit up. ( _You crashed and you’re still alive to tell it_ )

“Ehh, no entiendo…”

“Fuck…right…what were you saying?” she huffed, successfully bringing him to his feet and carrying most of the weight on her shoulders. He had a funny feeling he already knew the answer to his questions, based off her accent.

“Ireland.” She grunted as she moved up the wet beach. Antonio had a lot of dead weight on him what with his dented armor. Once he finally got some sense back, he tried to take some of the burden off of her shoulders. She still kept an arm around him in case he should have fallen again. He got a look at her face, she was pretty with long red hair and freckles dotting her nose. The simple cross dangling over her cloak was a good sign, she was Catholic and England hadn’t ruined that during his invasion.

“Chief O’Rourke is taking in castaways if they promise to help fight off the English if they come. He’ll help you get home, Spai–I mean, uh, what’s your name again?” Ireland droned. She was tired, apparently he was not the first person she gave this speech to.

“Antonio. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, at your service!” he smirked and tried to bow. She scrunched up her nose and snickered.

“Are you now? I didn’t realize providing a body to drag up hill was a service!” she looked at him with a twisted smirk to see him red from embarrassment.

“Antonio, in need of service…” he mumbled awkwardly.

“Muire. Muire O’Sídhe, friends call me Mae, pricks call me Mary. Pleased to be of service—as long as this isn’t some trick to take over.”

“I give you my word as a Catholic, I got my ass handed to me–and damn it’s a nice ass.” Antonio tried to reman serious but wound up giggling at the end. Muire pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek and nodded thoughtfully.

“I refuse to comment, thank you!” she huffed and let go of him, he could walk on his own now! He pouted. Was that too suggestive, forward, or inappropriate? He just wanted to make a joke and lighten the mood. He kept going next to her and looked like a kicked puppy.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get home soon. Until then, there’s food, shelter, stories, and a church at O’Rourke’s. It’s lively, for now, and I’m sure everyone will be glad to see you dancing–because damn that’s a nice ass!” she hummed and shot him a teasing look. There was a familiar twinkle in those green eyes. He grinned and chuckled. He would have to pay her back for her kindness someday. He would indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~spoiler alert, he doesn’t~~


	11. Spain Prompt 5: Gardening/Hot Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2p! Time, because fuck it!
> 
>  
> 
> I've had a Santana song stuck in my head...so yeah, referenced that

### Smooth

 

It just had to be a hot one–like seven inches from the midday sun kind of hellfire. He was glad his loud and obnoxious brother was away with the Netherlands, otherwise he might just break out the old halberd again. Santiago had to water and harvest his artichoke crops still, so he had to suffer the sun a while longer. He would have liked to finish before Flavio arrived, but the Italian was inside, not bothering to lift a manicured finger to help. He always was a little brat, wasn’t he? Santiago groaned, wondering why the hell he still let the Italian stop by so often. Oh right, he loved the blonde, especially when he wasn’t being a prima donna.

He filled the last basket and carried it up to the house. He set it down and decided that the shirt on his back was not helping him stay cool. He tossed it aside and trudged to the side of the house to get the hose, he still had his plants to water, and if it might bring him the smallest inkling of relief he would hose himself down. Thinking of that, he turned the hose on full blast and hurried to the garden.

He pressed the lever on the nozzle and let a mist soar through the air and into his garden making a rainbow. He used his free hand to wipe the sweat from his brow and frowned. He was glad he didn’t try any temporary dye to make the one patch of white hair in his bangs match the rest of his black hair. God he hated summer, he hated it so much. He was either baking alive or embarrassingly exposed. Yes, he was strong and terribly toned, but centuries of conflict left him obnoxiously scarred, especially on his back.

Flavio waltzed out the back door with two glasses of cucumber water in his hands. One had a blue straw, the other had a pink one, because he liked that color best. He had forgone his usual scarf and jacket so he wouldn’t pass out, and opted for lightweight white pants and a pink polo instead. He spotted the hose and followed it down to the garden to give his former boss and crush a refreshing drink. But when he saw the man, he had to take off his designer shades to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

Santiago was done watering the plants, so he pointed the nozzle to the sky and made his own rain. It landed on his face and shoulders, where it ran down his torso. The water flowed and dipped into every curve. He lifted his free hand to ruffle his hair under the spray. Flavio watched one droplet trail down his side until it reached his hipbone. That’s when Flavio looked away and blushed like crazy.

Santiago let out a small, satisfied grunt. It was a good idea for him to cool down, but not so much Flavio. The Italian took the pink straw into his mouth and downed the entire glass in one sip. Santiago hadn’t noticed him, yet. Flavio cleared his throat and pulled his shades down again. Santiago glared at him.

“If you came to help, you’re too late.” he huffed. Flavio held out the full glass and scoffed. As if he would get his nails dirty the same day he got them done!

“Thirsty?” he smiled innocently. The man could not have an innocent thought in that moment, but dear god did he try! Santiago took the glass with an appreciative nod and noticed two things: Flavio was red in the face and the Italian’s glass was empty.

“Go drink something. You’ll die of heatstroke.” Santiago grumbled. Flavio rolled his eyes, was the man clueless? Yes. Hell, he could probably flirt his way back indoors! That was an idea…

“You’re absolutely right, but I like the view out here. Spain is just _so_ beautiful _and_ hot!” Flavio swooned, he saw a blush form on Santiago’s cheeks. That Italian charm was a miracle worker!

“Although, I am _thirsty_ …I might come back and take in the sights again.” Flavio beamed and skipped away. Santiago watched in awe and debated on taking an icy shower instead of the hose before Flavio could do or say anything else. It was hard to tell if the blonde was flirting on purpose or if it was second nature. All he knew was that he could not stay cool around that man in any sense of the word.


	12. Spain Prompt 6: Animals

### Meow!

 

Antonio and Santiago walked down the street, passing the shops as they headed toward their destination–the pet store. Antonio had been begging his roommate to let him get a pet for a long time. It wasn't a large apartment so when Santiago greed to get something small Antonio was over the moon!

 

Antonio got to the pet shop firsts and immediately pressed his face against the window. There was a case of cute little kittens playing for the world to see. They were so cute! Santiago put his arm on his shoulder and glanced at the cats.

 

“Let's go, Antonio.” he said as he pulled him away from the glass. He followed his counterpart inside and grinned at the bell ringing. This was really happening! The floor was lined with cages for all sorts of birds and rodents. There was a section on the far wall lit up like Christmas for the reptiles and fish along the wall. There were cages and maintenance items on the other side. And in the back there was a checkout counter with two less than thrilled employees with matching uniforms and skunky hair. One woman looked up from a magazine and smiled faintly. Her hair was tied in a loose half-do. The other woman was as bright and peppy as could be, though she was taking inventory and did not look happy. 

 

“Good afternoon, is there anything you need help with?” the skunky woman asked in a fake sweet voice. She shot a dark glare at her co-worker, and she stepped out from behind the counter, setting her clipboard down. It seemed that she was not the one who was supposed to assist them. 

 

“Hello, gentlemen, is there anything I can help you with today?—Antonio!?” she began her spiel and then gasped. A smile lit up her face.

 

“Hi Carmen!” Antonio beamed, “You work today?”

 

“Yup! Are you finally getting that kitten you've been eyeing for a while?” she smirked. Santiago glared at Antonio–for a while? Was he just gonna bring a kitten home and act as if nothing was wrong?

 

“I am! My roommate, Santiago needs to approve, though.” Antonio motioned to his grumpy roommate. Carmen smiled at him and walked to the kittens by the window, beckoning them to follow her.

 

The three stood at the edge and peered into the cutest little world ever. Tiny little kitties rolled in the cozy blankets lining the floor and batted there tiny paws at each other. There was one kitten Antonio was drawn to–a domestic shorthair with brown and white fur. This cat was adorably rolling around and batting at another brown kitty with an odd curl that was trying to sleep. The playful cat stopped and turned slowly. The second he saw Antonio he ran to the wall and got on his hind legs. He kept pawing toward the Spaniard, making Antonio giggle.

 

“Can I pick him up?” Antonio asked Carmen she beamed and nodded. Santiago rolled his eyes when the kitten started playing with the cross hanging from Antonio's neck. His eyes met with a cat sitting in the corner, unamused by a yellow-orange cat with a curl. The kitten started into Santiago’s eyes, challenging him to try anything. It was cute with black fur and a white underside. There was white on its toes, face, tail, and a spot on its forehead.

 

“That's this cutie’s brother.” Carmen said pointing to the fluff ball Antonio was cradling. Santiago jumped a little and looked away, embarrassed. He was not going to be swayed by a cute face.

 

“He doesn't like many people, if you're willing to try and pet him, I warn you he bites.” she continued. The little kitten already bit Antonio, so to she was nervous. Santiago was fine with that–the cat was challenging him just staring him down like a little shit–he would pick up that ball of fluff even if he got bit! 

 

And so he did! He scooped up the kitten I one hand and brought it to face him. No biting. Carmen was impressed.

 

“Aw! Santi! He likes you!” Antonio chuckled as he scratched behind his kitten’s ears, “You should get him! That way Churrito won't be lonely! And neither will you!” Santiago frowned at Antonio and carefully cradled his cat. The black kitten curled up to his chest and purred.

 

“There's no way in hell Sombra is coming home to keep  _ that _ company.” Santiago scoffed. Antonio laughed and elbowed Carmen. 

 

“He has a name! This is too cute!”

 

“Let's handle the adoption fees, they need a moment.” Carmen giggled to Antonio. Santiago was gently rocking Sombra to sleep and smiling at the tiny little guy. Sombra was nuzzling into Santiago and purring. Antonio wanted a picture!He saw Carmen again, Santiago was sorta smiling, and they had not one, but two cats! What a day!


	13. Spamano Prompt 1: Dresses

### Say Yes...

 

     “Hey Bastard!” Romano snapped from the bathroom. Antonio winced as he sat on the bed, waiting to show his loving boyfriend his real surprise. He had given the Italian a box with a cute red dress in it. It had off-the-shoulder, ¾ sleeves and a shorter skirt with layered black and red frills that reminded the Spaniard of his favorite dance costumes. To top it off he also had some black platform pumps and a carnation hair clip. Needless to say, it took some serious goading to get the man to try it on, but Antonio succeeded and told him to wait before coming out.

 

     "Can I come out yet, you jerk?!” Romano barked, snapping Antonio from his thoughts. He sprang to his feet and adjusted his stance. He put one foot in front of the other and leaned to the side, wrapping his arm around the canopy banister on the bed to face the bathroom door. He popped his hip in the opposite direction and giggled softly to shake off any nerves.

 

     "Come out!” Antonio called, then smirked and lowered his eyelids. The bathroom door slammed open and a pissed Romano stormed out, looking cute as hell and taller because of the shoes. His face was bright red out of embarrassment–his choice of dress would be long enough to go at least mid-thigh! But he froze before he could start yelling. His curl twisted into a heart-shape and his jaw dropped.

 

     "See something you like?” Antonio asked in a sultry voice. Romano couldn't even speak–how could he when the personification of Spain was dressed like that? The man wore a tight forest-green velvet dress that just covered his ass and clung to his curves beautifully. The top half wasn't any more modest. It was low cut with long sleeves–so low that Romano could see his navel. The dress put his whole, toned, muscular body on display. And then the black pumps just completed everything.

 

     "What the fuck?!” Romano yelped. Antonio chuckled and ruffled his hair with his free hand.

 

     "Answer the question, Roma!” he teased. Romano scowled and shook his head.

 

     "I swear to god, first you make me put this on–” Romano motioned to his red dress “–and then you have the nerve to wear some cheap Gucci rip-off! If you're going to try being sexy, do it right! Why would you even think I wouldn't notice that?!” Antonio brought out the puppy-dog eyes and pouted. At least Romano wasn't mad that they were in dresses!

 

     "I knew you would, you're so observant, cariño!” Antonio said innocently, but then he suddenly looked mischievous and added, “I wore a rip-off so a certain sexy Italian would rip it off me.” He winked as Romano recovered from the shock. The dumbfounded expression gave way to a coy smirk.

 

     "Keep that up, and I'm sure that'll be the case.” Romano purred. This was the best surprise ever!


	14. Spamano Prompt 2: Sleepover

 

 

     "Should we watch another scary movie or tell ghost stories next?” a bright-eyed brunette asked the boy next to him on the bed. The boy shot him a dark glare as he tried to not shake with fear. That hazel stare was more terrifying and hypnotic than the movie. 

     "Do you want to watch  _ Mean Girls _ next if you're scared, Lovi?” the brunette smiled innocently. Lovi’s brow furrowed.

     "My name is Lovino, get it right, Antonio!—and I don't want to watch the sequel because the original sucked, so, yeah, let's watch _ Mean Girls _ …” Lovino pouted and crossed his arms. Antonio giggled and set up the next movie. Lovino always needed to watch a comedy after a scary movie so he could sleep at night–according to his brother and Alfred. Little did either boy know at the time that if Antonio was going to sleep, he couldn't just switch on a whim–the scary movie would be burned into the back of his mind if he couldn't actively think it through.

 

     "I love that movie.” Lovino yawned with a small smile. Mean Girls was over and it was time to sleep. Lovino began to sink into his sleeping bag on the floor, completely relaxed. Antonio was on his bed, shaking.

     "Lovino, it's kinda cold…maybe you should sleep up here…” Antonio asked and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

     "That's gay!” Lovino scoffed.

     "So are we!” Antonio countered playfully, though his voice cracked. He was annoyed at himself for being scared–he was 13 and knew better! Lovino was 12 and he was fine! Antonio was not some sissy baby!

     "Speak for yourself–I like girls!” Lovino argued, omitting the fact that he was into guys too. He was just not interested in spooning Antonio. He looked up at Antonio and came face to face with his biggest weakness–green puppy-dog eyes. That and Antonio was a nervous wreck. Dammit.

     "Move over you wuss!” Lovino grunted and got up. He brought his pillow and crawled under the covers with his bestie. He laid down on his back and in a flash Antonio was clinging onto his chest, burying his face into the Italian's shoulder. He was out like a light before Lovino could push him off.

     Lovino stared at the ceiling, trying to get to sleep, and failing. He was too red in the face to calm down enough. Why was this cutie holding him so tightly? Did he even realize the effect it had on Lovino?

     "Ngh, no…” Antonio mumbled in his sleep, surprising Lovino, “Lovi…don't go…Lovi…” he began to cry. Lovino instinctively rolled and wrapped his arms around Antonio.

     "Shh, it's okay, I'm here…” Lovino began to stroke his hair. 

     "I'm not gonna go away. You're stuck with me.” Lovino chuckled. He did not expect Antonio to reply, even if he were awake. 

     "Not stuck……Lovi…love him……forever…” a drowsy Antonio muttered. Lovino's curl took on a heart shape and he smiled warmly.

     "I'll hold you to it, Toño. I love you too.” Lovino held him closer and smirked. He confessed and Antonio wouldn't remember it, which meant they could be best friends without it getting awkward. 

 

     Lovino fell asleep just as Antonio peeked at him through one eye. This was not a dream, he was holding Lovino and Lovino said he loved him. Antonio cuddled closer and fell asleep smiling. He would have Lovino forever in his dreams and reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I couldn't think of a title because honestly, it kinda sucks. I'm not on my game rn._


	15. Spamano Prompt 3: Surprise

### Full Circle

     Lovino wiped down the counter and groaned. He agreed to take the late shift off of Alfred so he could celebrate his anniversary with Natalya. At the time he felt like a hero, but now not so much. It was a little too slow and then the only people to come in were othe college students and hipsters. What did he expect from Espresso Express? A clever name and a coffeehouse filled with interesting people after nine? Puh-leeze!

     "Another two and a half hours of this bullshit…” Lovino mumbled to himself in the empty cafe. The kitchen was spotless, the front was spotless. Even a few coffee pots were cleaned! He was pretty sure no one else would show, so he did what any good college senior would do, and pulled out his textbook. Spanish was the easiest elective he had. He needed easy when his major was anything but. He got a pencil and began to answer a few questions in the book. He could erase them and sell it later. He was really getting into it and forgot he was working. Oops.

     "Hola bienvenido. ¿Cuál bebida quisiera?” Lovino droned idly as a customer stepped inside. 

     "Hm…quisiese un café medio con leche y azúcar, por favor.” the customer chuckled. Lovino looked up at the man and wanted nothing more than to die. He was a normal looking guy, not a hipster or a stressed student, and dear lord was he hot! And there was something familiar about him too.

     "Oh! Uhm, what was that?” Lovino averted his gaze. 

     "Oh! I was ordering!” the man giggled adorably, “I wanted a medium coffee with cream and sugar!”

       "Is that all?” Lovino asked. The man beamed and nodded. Lovino knew that smile…

      "My name is Antonio, by the way.” Antonio smiled, “What's your name? Do you go to the college nearby too?” Lovino froze as he entered the price into the register and snapped his gaze up at the man.

       "Antonio!? Antonio Fernández Carriedo?!” Lovino yelped. It had been years! They were best friends as kids until Lovino had to move with Nonno and Feli.

       "Wow! We have the exact same name! That's crazy!” Antonio beamed, “At least I share a name with someone as cute as you!”

       "You dumbass tomato bastard!” Lovino groaned. Antonio's eyes went wide–only one person called him that, ever. He should have seen it before! Who else would have that curl _and_ that attitude?

       "Lovi!” he squealed, “It's been forever and now you're learning Spanish! Oh man you got hot! You sound so different now! I can’t believe it’s really you! What are the odds? Should I get a lottery ticket now because I’m so lucky!” Antonio rambled and paced in front of the counter.

      "You haven't changed a bit.” Lovino scoffed. That was a lie–Antonio hardly looked like the kid he left behind with a squeaky voice and a lanky frame. This man was not the same boy he had a crush on, though it wasn't a stretch. He was still a little thickheaded and had no filter, but he just radiated sunshine with that smile all the same!

     “Don't be so sure!” Antonio grinned while Lovino prepared his drink. He pulled out a pen and scribbled down his number on a napkin. He stowed the pen when Lovino turned back to him.

     "What? Did you finally find a girlfriend?” Lovino jeered, honestly hoping that answer was no. Antonio shook his head.

     "I could never! I already proposed to you on the playground. Don't tell me you forgot.”

     "One, I proposed and you said yes. Two, we were playing a game, you were a beautiful princess and I was the charming knight who saved you from the giant.” Lovino rolled his eyes and blushed–stupid kid games were more embarrassing as he got older. Antonio thought it was cute! (and even cuter that Lovino remembered!)

      "We kissed, a few times too.” Toño smirked, “My hero deserved each and every one!” He swooned dramatically and batted his eyelashes. Lovino was far from amused, and rolled his eyes.

     "That was then. And you don't need saving.” Lovino busied himself with cleaning the counter.

      "Now that you mention it. I do need some saving–from a deep seated loneliness. Wanna hangout after work? Or maybe you could text me whenever.” Antonio tapped his chin and pushed the napkin toward Lovino.

     "Asking me on a date already?” Lovino pocketed the napkin and smirked. Antonio nodded once and shrugged, he wanted to get back in touch with his best friend, but the blatant flirting couldn’t go ignored, right?

     “Why not?” Lovino smiled, “As long as you’re paying. I’ll text you.”

 

* * *

  


     "Espresso Express!” Antonio gasped. It had been 3 years since they met at that little hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. Three years to the day that he asked Lovino to be his boyfriend! What were they doing here?!

     "Yeah, it's here and I need coffee. C’mon!” Lovino huffed and dragged him inside. He was nervous as hell and glad that the place was empty. Rather than order a drink, Lovino turned to Antonio and held his hands. He looked into those bright green eyes and shook off his nerves.

     "Babe, do you remember what you said to get me to go on a date with you?” Lovino asked and stroked Antonio's knuckles with his thumb. Antonio shook his head.

     "You said you needed saving from a deep seated loneliness–”

     "I was such a dork!” Antonio giggled.

     "Well for the past few years, I've been doing just that, like a brave little playground knight. But I realized you're doing the same for me. I don't know what I would do without you, your smile, your voice, you just being there with me. And I have only one question if you would be kind enough to let me ask.” Lovino said, shaking all the while. He was blushing bright red. Antonio was grinning brightly and ready to cry.

     "Can you order this time?” Lovino pouted. Antonio deflated and went to the counter with a nod. Lovino shot the barista a look–it was Alfred–and smirked when he tilted his chin in recognition. He found a table and waited to put his plan in motion.

     "Two cafés con leche, one with soymilk!!” Alfred grinned and handed Antonio, who was highly confused. Was Lovino on a new fad diet? Why did he tell Alfred and not him? He took the travel cups full of black gold with a fake smile and sat down across from Lovino. He thanked Antonio and took a sip.

     "Toño,” Lovino said as he set his coffee down, “Would you rather date someone who's smooth or sentimental?” Antonio looked at him like he was insane.

     "Does it matter? I'm dating you!” he pouted and brought the lid of his cup to his lips and tried to take a sip. There was coffee in there, he could see the steam, but nothing came out. He set the drink down and scowled–it was not his day.

     "You might want to take the lid off…” Lovino mumbled. Those nerves were back in full force. Antonio eyed him skeptically and cautiously removed the lid.

     He gasped when he looked inside. There was another lid with the rim cut off stuck in the cup. Even more shocking was the beautiful ring carefully taped to it. It was no ordinary ring! He teared up and grinned excitedly from ear to ear.

     "So, uh, you sure you're still dating me?” Lovino smirked, trying the smooth approach. Antonio covered his mouth and nose and stared at Lovino with wide doe-eyes. Lovino got up and dropped to a knee–time for the sentimental approach.

     "Antonio, you should know I feel complete with you by my side. Whether you're my knight or I'm yours, we carry each other through the good and bad. I could never find someone as kind, loving, and understanding as you. Please tell me you feel the same, all it takes is one word.” Lovino said and looked into his face entreatingly. He was crying.

     "Lovino, wha–what are you—?” Antonio sobbed. Lovino was at a loss, he was more ready to hear ‘no’ than no answer. Both approaches seemed to backfire. Without a plan C, Lovino had to improvise through his frustration—this shit wasn't easy!

     "Marry me you damn tomato bastard!” he snapped and slapped a hand over his mouth. Antonio wiped his eyes and beamed at Lovino.

     "Of course! Yes! Yes I'll marry you!” Antonio squealed and tackled Lovino into a hug. He held Lovino tightly and kissed all over his face as he rolled on the floor. That is, until Lovino pinned him down. He smiled and kissed his fiancé on the lips tenderly.

     "Get a room!” Alfred laughed from behind the counter. Lovino flipped him off. Someone wanted to absorb the result of the best surprise ever!


	16. Spamano Prompt 4: Historical

### Our Sins

 

     The chapel was the most beautiful part of the monastery, surpassing everything except perhaps the garden. Brother Lovino knelt before the marble altar and prayed. The statues of the saints and the blessed madonna stared down at him, some seemed to pity him, others judged him. His clothed back was littered in lacerations and scars from his own hands. He had to chase away his impure thoughts. He had to repent. He could not allow his mind to wander–to fantasize about  _ him. _

__ Brother Antonio sat at his desk and wrote. He could tell you every and any part of the good book. He would write the verses over and over to the point where it was a reflex. It allowed him to think of Brother Lovino. 

     The man Antonio loved was an impatient and passionate Italian. He was sharp and blunt, but he was kind and loving. He taught the children in the village music. He gave generously. He loved Antonio back. They would walk in the garden, hand in hand, and read the scriptures under the trees. They stole chaste kisses under the stars. The other brothers knew of their relationship–as long as they were chaste, there was no harm in love.

     The only problem was Lovino's devoutness to the order. The seven deadly sins were everywhere and ought not be tolerated. A good brother was to banish them from his life. Some even considered having the temptation to be a sin–like Lovino.

     Antonio's footsteps echoed in the chapel. He could see a hunched figure among the pews dressed in brown robes. Antonio approached him, noticing he was on the final prayer of the rosary. The plain wooden beads shook in his trembling fingers. His voice was hoarse from all the prayers, making his Latin sound strained. Antonio knelt beside him and waited.

     "What brings you here, Brother?” Lovino asked once he had made the sign of the cross, not looking at Antonio.

     "Brother Lovino, I came to find you. It's such a lovely evening, and I want to admire God’s work with one I hold dear.” Antonio smiled softly, “Before you chastise yourself again.” he added, losing the grin. Lovino rose, opting for Antonio to follow. 

* * *

     "Lovino,” Antonio sighed as he leaned back on the stone bench and gazed longingly at the stars, “God does not condemn or condone thought. Only action.”

     "If the thought is wrong enough…” Lovino sighed and looked at his partner. Antonio was beautiful, his eyes and his smile were so bright. His softly tanned skin shone against the dusk sky. His wild wavy hair had grown out since his tonsure and was too beautiful to let anyone touch it–call it a work of God, anything to keep his head warm! Lovino felt the same about shaving off his own restored hair.

     "How wrong can something that doesn't exist in our world, God’s world, be?” Antonio asked.

     "If I think of you and doing things with you to make a whore blush, it's a sin. And I might have made quite a few blush before I took the oath.”

     "You joined to cleanse your soul, and you have. There's no need to scar your body anymore. Perhaps it's just me, but I would rather be a pirate than abuse God’s closest creation to me, my own body.” Antonio chuckled. If it weren't for Lovino, he would have set sail long ago. After his mother passed. 

     "You're a strange one…” Lovino pouted. Born to a fisherman and his mistress, Lovino's existence was a sin. He often wondered if he was capable of redemption. Sailing away sounded like a good opportunity for him.

     "I am a Christian, but I find it hard to be Catholic. I admit you're the reason I'm still on land.” Antonio shrugged. 

     "We should leave together and see the new world. Tomorrow.” Lovino smiled and grasped Antonio's hand. Freedom from the pressure of society was too appealing to pass up. Antonio beamed and kissed Lovino's cheek.

     "I would like to know,” Antonio whispered in his ear, “exactly what you dream about doing to me. I want to share my sins with you as well.”


	17. Spamano Prompt 5: Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I don't quite get Cardverse but I'll pretend for now_

### Hearts

     The day he was born he was to take the throne, as was his brother. So when Antonio became the King of Hearts, he was not surprised. He commanded the army and his brother, Afonso the Queen of Hearts, controlled the navy. Managing his kingdom fell upon Abel the Jack of Hearts–he was good with money, but not so much publicity. Antonio was more than willing to fill in. And that's what led to him meeting the love of his life.

 

     Antonio sat in his open carriage and waved to his subjects as he was paraded around. He forced a smile, wishing he could walk instead of looking like a pompous jerk. He knew every face in his kingdom, even those who glared at him. There was one man that stood out, he had a strong jaw and hazel eyes that hid partially under dark auburn hair. He was always flanked by two boys, his brothers, who were always bubbly. But this young man seemed to hate Antonio. For no reason.

     "Hey! Jackass of Hearts!” that young man shouted at Antonio as he neared. Antonio looked directly at him, noticing that his eyes were red and he was alone. The sheer venom in his voice made Antonio's blood run cold. The carriage stopped.

     "How dare you refer to your king that way!” a guard snapped at the man. He flipped his hair and scoffed,

     " _ My _ king?! When his house promotes slaughter and injustice!? I have no king!” the man snapped, making a stray curl of hair bob. The crowd was too stunned to act, but the head guard wasn't. He snapped his fingers twice, and two of his men arrested the young man.

     "Captain,” Antonio called to the guard, “Bind his ankles and arms in front of him, and have him ride in my carriage.” The guard was confused but obeyed. They threw the upstart in at his feet and headed to the castle. 

     "You can sit next to me if you want,” Antonio smiled, “A bench is much comfier than the floor!” The boy sat up and scooted as far from the King as possible.

     "Don't act like we're friends!” the man mumbled, “You don't know my name—you don't know the hell your war has caused.”

     "Well, what is your name? Please don't make me order you to say it.”

     "Lovino. Lovino Vargas. The last of the Vargases.” Lovino spat. Antonio looked at him bewilderedly. Vargas was a familiar name. 

     "I swore I saw two boys with you in the past, weren't they your brothers?” Antonio asked the man at his feet. He was kinda cute!

     "Oh now you can see the people in the bodies you steal!” Lovino hissed, “Here's an idea your Highn-ass, send me off to the slaughter with the rest of them! You don't care about the people only winning a stupid fight with that Sadiq bastard!”

     "That's just rude! To keep my kingdom safe, I have to make sacrifices, Lovino. I—”

     "Don't you dare act like I was born yesterday! You sacrificed to only general who knew that troops were not expendable—Romulus Vargas, my grandfather. He had strategy on his side. A layman like me could find a better way to win! But no!” Lovi slammed his head against the back of the carriage, “And because of your draft, my brothers were taken!” In an instant, Antonio's heart froze–they were children! The eldest hardly looked 14 and they younger was maybe twelve. 

     "Your soldiers dragged them to train before going to the battlefield. You don't need that many troops when you're on a mountain!” Lovino grumbled, thinking the king was too distracted. He wasn't.

     "If you know what's happening so well, why don't you share your strategy. It might help get your brothers back…sooner.” Antonio suggested a little coldly. Lovino looked at him and scowled.

     "Uncuff me–at least my legs–and give me a map.”

* * *

 

     "Afonso!” Antonio shouted when he entered the castle with Lovino in tow, his hands still cuffed. The palace hall was spacious and gaudily decorated with gold heart trimming, marble walls, and a high ceiling. Lovino was amazed by the statues in the corners and elegant staircase that led to the second floor balcony, where a man appeared, clearly irritated. He looked just like Antonio but with blue-green eyes and a scar over his right eye.

     "Afonso, meet me in the map room immediately!” Antonio barked and glared at his brother. Afonso rolled his eyes and leapt over the banister, landing unscathed. Lovino was impressed, Antonio wasn't—show off!

     Afonso didn't approach the pair and instead, walked off to his right and out of sight. Antonio led Lovino to follow his brother, and flinched when they heard the door slam. Someone's navy was having a rough time! Antonio pulled Lovino through a door on the left and into a large room with bookcases lining the walls without blocking the giant stained glass window that had a globe surrounded by four hearts on it. Afonso stood at the large table in the center, frowning.

     "Lovino, join Afonso at the table, I'll be right there.” Antonio ordered and went to a bookcase full of rolled up papers. He knew where the map he needed was. 

     "Should I even ask what you're doing bringing a prisoner here?” Afonso sighed as Antonio returned and gave Lovino another once over.

     "He has a battle strategy and I'm willing to hear it–I need a second opinion so that's why you're here.” Antonio explained as he unrolled the map and placed weights on the corners. The map showed not only the terrain but the positions of the armies. The Diamond kingdom lined the valley at the base of the mountain and the Hearts dotted the mountains and fell back around them. Lovino cringed, this was an embarrassment.

     "What weapons are available? What are the battalion numbers? What idiot has this many people lining the mountains?!” Lovino snapped out of turn. Antonio went bright red. Afonso snickered.

     "What should he do?”  Afonso asked Lovino and smirked at Antonio who stuck out his tongue in response.

     "First of all, because there's uneven terrain, two battalions at most should be at the top–and they should specialize in long range archery and catapults. On either side there should be three more, two midway as reserves or in need of rest. The third should be on the bottom joined by the third for the neighboring mountain. This group should use guerrilla tactics to cut enemy forces while staying hidden. Put extra fire power on these end mountains to funnel them in. Push them hard enough and they'll surrender.” Lovino explained, awkwardly pointing with his cuffed hands. Afonso and Antonio shared a look–this was so simple and more efficient than what they were taught. Of course they learned more about fighting on even ground. 

     "Lovino, would you mind sticking around?” Afonso hummed. Lovino shot him a death glare. Antonio pulled him away from the queen and undid his shackles.

     "I understand that you're angry with us. But please stay and help end this war. I can have accommodations set up for you to live here until your brothers return.” Antonio said quietly. Lovino crossed his arms impatiently.

     "Three meals a day, a nap, and pasta, deal?”

     "Deal!”

* * *

 

     It was a year since Lovino became the palace tactician. He was good–sea or land, easy or complex. He was charming and adorable. He could cook and sing and sew. The women loved him. Even Abel and Afonso kinda liked him. In that year he was a palace favorite. In that time, King Antonio fell in love with him, his laugh, his smile. Everything. 

     But Lovino would never forgive him if his brothers died. Did he even feel the same? It was on this day two boys tried to get in the palace. The guards approached King Antonio with the boys while Afonso and Abel were working with Lovino. The king nearly had a heart attack! Lovino's brothers Feliciano and Marcelo! They were alive! And more than willing to help surprise Lovino.

 

 

     Lovino sighed as he left the map room and wearily ascended the stairs to go to his room. He wished he had been home when the recruiters came instead of selling the crop surplus. He was ready to collapse on his overly plush bed and wrap himself in his covers.

     "What are you doing in here?” Lovino huffed when Antonio was on the edge of the bed smiling at him.

     "Nothing, just waiting for you. I have something to give you.” Antonio chuckled and stole a glance at the balcony. Lovino sighed and closed the door behind him. Antonio jumped up and began to pace idly.

     "You know I will never forgive myself for what happened to your brothers. And I regret not being able to do anything sooner. But–” Antonio began only for Lovino to cut him off. 

     "You asshole—they're dead?! And to think I trusted you–fell—”

     "LOVINO!!” Feliciano and Marcello squealed as they came through the balcony doors, stopping Lovino mid sentence. They ran past Antonio and hugged him. Lovino was on the verge of tears. Antonio smiled at them and said to Lovino,

     "That's gift one. Gift two is the feast. Gift three, you are all welcome to stay.”

     "Really?!” Marcello turned to his king and bowed, “Thank you so much, Your Majesty!”

     "You're welcome. Feliciano, if you and Marcello would, there's two guards ready to take you to your rooms. I want to speak to Lovino in private.” Antonio said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. Feliciano let go of his brother and winked at Antonio before dragging Marcello out of the room.

     "I said you could leave once they returned, you still can, but I don't want you to…I have one more gift to give.” Antonio gently wiped away Lovino's tears and smiled warmly at him. 

     "You started here with hate in your heart and I was unwilling to admit it was my own stupidity that caused it. Then you became an asset to the kingdom, and then you became the world to me somewhere along the way. The last thing I could give you is too precious for anyone else to ever see. Lovino Vargas, I give you my heart, if you'll have it.” Antonio said nervously. 

     "You Jackass of Hearts!” Lovino cried and fell into his arms, holding him tightly, “of course! I love you too! I thought you'd kick me out when they got back!”

     "Never. If it were a less emotional time I would be on one knee right now!” Antonio chuckled and kissed his head. Lovino returning his affections, that was the only gift he could ask for. 


	18. Spamano Prompt 6: Sailing

### Nothin' But Net

 

     The sea was his orchard, and Lovino kept coming up without a harvest. As the horizon turned red to purple and the sun sank beneath the waves, Lovino reluctantly anchored his humble fishing boat and lit a few lanterns, one for the bow and one for the stern. Then Lovino tied the sails and looked out toward the small sliver of land he called home. He refused to enter the cabin where he slept and sat on a barrel of freshwater by the hatch to storage. It was days like this he wished he had never left home.

     He cast his net into the sea once again and prayed for luck as he lowered the rope on the pulley. Good luck, not the shit luck he was dealing with. He needed to catch enough fish to feed himself for a couple days and to sell at the market. He wanted to afford a small piece of chocolate too, that bitter powder was actually delicious when in hot water. It was good to keep someone as lonesome as he was warm. He needed friends…

      **DING! DING!**

    The bells connected to the net jingled. Lovino was startled and nearly knocked over the barrel. He pulled the net up with great difficulty. Lovino strained against the weight and smirked, he might be able to get an extra loaf of bread! He wiped the sweat from his brow and panted as he hoisted his catch above the water. He couldn't see what was there but it was big! He decided to let it drip dry over the ocean before opening the cargo hold—mainly because he refused to get wet.

     "Hello!” a voice came from the net, “Help! I'm stuck!” Lovino went rigid. Oh no. He ran to grab the lantern from the stern and came back to see who was in his net. He saw a merman with wild dark hair plastered to his face and neck. His eyes were vivid green to match his beautiful scales and tail. There was a pair of matching shell necklaces drooping over his chest. He smiled at the fisherman and squinted to adjust to the light.

     "Hi! I'm sorry for getting in your way but you see, I am a little stuck. If you could help me out of here I'd really appreciate it!” the merman chuckled awkwardly. Lovino was ready to drop the lantern and set his ship on fire. This was a dream! It had to be there was no way!

     "You don't say much, huh? Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Antonio and I am usually not this rude! Who are you?”

     "I–I—I-II—” Lovino stuttered, “How–How—?”

     "’How do I know what language to use?’ It's my shell! I can speak to any human when I use it!” Antonio held one up and grinned.

     "But—But—”

     "’But I have two?’” Antonio sighed and frowned, “That's because it belonged to someone else, someone I loved. But I didn't even get a chance to tell them before they vanished.” His dejected tone snapped Lovino back into reality. He quickly released the net, letting Antonio fall back into the ocean and escape. Lovino doused the lantern in his hand and ran to the bow and reached for the lantern when Antonio popped up out of the water.

     "Thank you! I owe you for saving my life! Even if it was kinda rude to drop me without warning! You remind me of someone, he—Lovino!?” Antonio yelped and went under again.

     "Fuck.” Lovino hissed as he doused the lantern. This was not gonna be fun.

     "Lovino! It's really you! I thought you died! Everyone did! You've been here this whole time?! Why?!” Antonio rambled after coming up again.

     "Simple, I was tired of being treated like a guppy and expected to act like an old man. And don't say that it was fair, because after 20 years with Feliciano around, I was snubbed. What 22 year old still has to be a child while his younger brother gets married? I would have never been an adult to the old man–unless I got married, as if that would happen–which sucks, so I left.” Lovino crossed his arms and frowned. Antonio looked like he got slapped by a seal. And then he got angry.

     "You left without a word. Why didn't you tell me? I was your best friend! I was going to tell you that I love you that night!” Antonio yelled, “You were so much more than some dumb kid. You were the best thing to happen to me!”

     "You would have changed my mind…” Lovino sighed quietly, “Leaving you was the hardest part…” he sniffled, trying not to remember all the years Antonio was there for him, through thick and thin. He tried not to remember secretly falling in love with him, and he tried hard not to remember running his fingers through those curls the night he left.

     "Lovino,” Antonio breathed, “Please come home…or else I'm staying here with you!” he spoke firmly with resolve. Lovino was not happy on land, he had to struggle much more he underwater. Both places sucked, but only one would suck less with Antonio around. Lovino walked away from the edge and into his cabin.

     Antonio dipped under and waited for Lovino to make a decision. It didn't take long to get an answer.

     ** _Splash!_**

     Antonio looked around the side of the ship and smiled from ear to ear. He knew those red scales anywhere. Lovino swam to him at top speed and crashed into him, hugging him as if he'd never let go.

     Antonio kissed his head and put his necklace back around his neck. He hugged back, happier than a dolphin. And then Lovino said it,

     "I'm sorry…I love you.”

     "I love you too.”


	19. Spamano Prompt 7: Festivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I admit that I am not from Spain, much less Valencia, so if there are any inaccuracies do not hesitate to leave a comment! I'm serious, I'm tired of fucking up every culture other than in the North Eastern United States! ~~no matter how much research I do~~_

### Hogueras de San Juan

 

 

    June 23, Hogueras de San Juan. It was one of Spain's more relaxed festivals–no bulls chasing you down, no guerilla tomato warfare–bonfires, medicinal herbs, falles, fireworks, and amazing food. This was a festival Romano could enjoy.

    And he did. After waking up next to his loving boyfriend, Romano made breakfast. Then they washed their faces with some herb-infused water–to cleanse them from more than just the oils and dirt on their faces according to Spain. Then they went to Alicante for the most unique celebration in the country. Their first stop was in the city to admire the beautifully designed falles before they got set on fire–they were so colorful and stunning that Romano felt bad these artworks would be reduced to ashes. They stuck around for awhile, enjoying the culture and, of course, the food.

    They spent the rest of the day on the beach. It was crowded and lively. The kindling for the bonfires was placed at different locations–old furniture and some odd pieces of wood. Romano was just happy to be there with Spain…in his swimsuit. Sure, there was more food and culture too, but when you're in love with the country itself, it's even better watching him get excited about these things.

    Spain even put together a smaller bonfire for the two of them while Romano went around, casually flirting. Spain was happy to light the damn thing and cuddle with his boyfriend while watching it burn–with snacks to munch on!

    "Hey Romano” Spain hummed softly with his cute little Italian leaning on him. The fire was going down and there was one thing Spain wanted to do more than anything–it was a tradition!

    "What is it?” Romano yawned.

    "I'm gonna jump over the fire! I want you to watch Boss be cool!” Spain squealed. Romano snorted and sat up. He gave Spain a look that read: “Are you really doing that? You'll get hurt!”

    "You haven't been ‘Boss’ in over a century. And you lost your sandals last year!”

    "Rest in peace Tito and Randy!” Spain faked sincerity. Romano questioned why he named his shoes after the Jackson family. This year’s models were Janet and Michael! Romano facepalmed.

    "Please please please watch Boss be cool!” Spain begged, clasping his hands together and making those eyes no one could resist.

    "Fine! But if you lose your pants, I'm laughing.” Romano grumbled, “Idiota…” Spain didn't hear the last part. He leapt to his feet and got a running start. With a little bit too much enthusiasm he charged and sprang into the air.

    "¡Meigas fora!” erupted from his lips while he was airborne as if there were really any witches to banish. He just barely made it over the dying flames, making Romano gasp in panic. The next three jumps and cries were far better, but Romano was on the verge of a heart attack.

    "Your turn Roma!” Spain beamed. Romano shook his head.

    "I have no incentive to burn my ass for luck! I have better uses for it!” Romano pouted, “Like sitting!” he added with a blush–someone was grinning mischievously!

    "Sitting?” Spain chuckled as he plopped on the blanket next to Romano, “As in sitting on my lap to watch the fireworks?” Romano rolled his eyes and inched his way between Spain's legs. He leaned back into Spain's chest and tilted his chin up to look at him.

    "Nah, babe! Sand’s comfier!” Romano giggled.

    "You sound like America!” Spain scoffed playfully and lifted his knees to flank the Italian.

    "The Boss rubbed off on me, the bastard!” Romano shrugged.

    "’The Boss?’ But I'm Boss!” Spain frowned. Romano never called him Boss anymore!

    "Yeah well, you know it's a bad idea to fall for your boss, right?” Romano snuggled closer, “Ask nicely and I might find a more…intimate time to call you that!” Spain smirked at him and moved back a bit. Before Romano could complain Spain caught his lips in a smoldering kiss.

    "Te amo España.” Romano hummed when they separated.

    "Ti amo Italia.” Spain beamed and hugged Romano to his chest. A loud pop caught their attention and they looked to the smoky sky as the fireworks sparkled overhead. Spain rested his head on Romano’s as they watched the brilliant display. Yeah, this was one festival Romano could get used to!


	20. Spamano Prompt 8: Comfort

 

     Romano stormed through Spain's house, looking for him. He hadn't returned a single text or call in days, and though he was reluctant to admit it, he was worried about Spain. He managed to navigate the first floor and the grounds without a trace of the nation. Naturally he ran to the second floor and went straight to Spain's room. There was no answer when he knocked, so he went inside.

     "Spain…?” Romano gasped softly at the sight he saw. The once proud empire was curled up in his blankets, trying his best to stay quiet though he was sobbing. He was a mess with puffy red eyes, stubble on his face, and unkempt, unwashed hair. The second he saw Romano he buried his face into his covers and shook as sobs wracked his body.

     "Antonio!” Romano gasped and quickly knelt by Spain's bed. He knew what was happening, and already knew what to do. He carefully guided Spain's head to look at him and smiled softly,

     "Hey, Toño, it's gonna be alright. I'm here.”

     "Lovi?” Spain sniffled.

     "The one and only.” Romano gently ran a hand through Spain's hair and tried to stay calm. It hurt to see someone so full of life crumpled in a heap and broken. It hurt to see his love in so much pain.

     "I'm a bad person…I killed so many people–other countries…” Spain trailed off. 

     "You can still hear the screams.” Romano added. This was not the first time he'd heard this. Spain nodded weakly,

     "I'm a monster…”

     "You're not a monster. Not anymore.” Romano argued and kissed his forehead, “You made amends with your old colonies, with Portugal, with England and France. You're a better man than you were.” He climbed onto the bed and guided Spain into his lap with some serious maneuvering on his part. He hugged his former boss and pressed the old empire’s head into the crook of his neck so he could cry without worrying eyes on him. And cry he did. 

     "R-Roma–Romano?” Spain whimpered. Romano shushed him and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

     "Do you want me to sing that one melody?” Romano asked. Spain shook his head and hugged Romano back.

     "Not yet…Thank you…gracias…grazie mille.” he shuddered and pulled back to look Romano in the eye, “You're too kind to me. I'm a horrible person and yet here you are!”

     "You made mistakes, you tried to fix them. You know why I'm here, to remind you of that. And no matter how harsh I get, because I’m not perfect either, I love you. I don't fall in love with monsters!” Romano smirked at the end. Spain almost smiled back. Almost–that was a start. Romano leaned in and kissed his face all over, making a small giggle escape.

     "What made you think like that this time?” Romano asked and held Spain against his chest.

     “I got in a stupid fight with Portugal...a really stupid fight. He said that there’s a reason I have no more colonies…” Spain explained and sighed, “It got me thinking about all I’ve ever done. I know he didn’t mean to make me get like this…”

     “Do you want him to apologize?” Romano asked, ready to fight a ponytailed, fish-smelling bastard. He would lose a physical fight, but he would have a shot with a battle of shit-talking.

     "No…he'll brood alone in his home even more afterward. Just stay with me…please?” Spain clung to him as if he would even think of leaving him like this.

     "I'm not going anywhere—except to draw you a warm bath and to make some food. Food to warm your heart and a bath to wash away your worry.” Romano said and kissed his shoulder.

     "Thank you Lovino, I love you.” Spain mumbled into Romano's shirt.

     "I love you too, Antonio, don't ever forget that.” Romano smiled weakly. He began to hum a lullaby that was calming and slow, yet a little melancholy–it was Spain’s favorite. Spain relaxed and began to drift off, exhausted from lack of food and emotional stress. Romano guided him onto the mattress and kept humming until Spain was fast asleep. He kissed Spain’s forehead, ready to make some food to bring his boyfriend back to his usual self.

     “You’re amazing, Antonio, and I don’t care how many times I have to say it until you believe it. I love you.” Romano hummed right before he left the room. Spain smiled softly when the door closed, still asleep. No matter what he thought of himself, he was so glad to have kept Romano around–he could be harsh and cold, or flirty and friendly, but Spain was one of the few who ever knew his loving and nurturing side–it was the best decision his brash younger self ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i thought i posted this draft forever ago


End file.
